Estocolmo
by Minako Uchiha012
Summary: Reacción psicológica en la cual una víctima de secuestro o abuso desarrolla un fuerte vínculo afectivo con quien la ha secuestrado. Crímenes y manipulación controlados por un sentimiento que los llevo a perder la cordura.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, después de casi un año de inactividad esta historia se me vino a la cabeza de golpe, es algo diferente a las cosas melosas que suelo escribir pero necesitaba sacarlo. Esto es algo así como mi "regreso" puesto que no pienso dejar de lado mis otros fics, solo tuve un tiempo muy largo sin inspiración.**

**Sin más que decir, a leer!**

Obsesión

Se encontraba observándola de nuevo, su agraciado caminar, el suave contoneo de sus caderas, la forma en la que el viento removía sus largos y finos cabellos, por fuera conocía perfectamente todo de ella, cada detalle, cada rasgo lo tenía impreso en su memoria. Sin embargo era consciente de los miles de aspectos que desconocía de ella, aspectos que, juraba por su vida misma, ni siquiera el imbécil de su _novio_ conocía aún.

**-Buenos días, Itachi-sempai ¿a quién observamos?-** El corazón del hombre se detuvo por breves instantes que a él le parecieron eternos, la sensación de sentirse descubierto era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado mas no tardo en recuperar la compostura. La chica se acomodó a su lado en el barandal e hizo ademan de buscar a alguien entre toda la gente que ingresaba al plantel.

**-buenos días, Ino-san.**- regreso el saludo con la seriedad que era característica de él y se dio media vuelta para dejar de ver a los alumnos que ingresaban.

-**Ino está bien, y bueno ¿a quién vigilaba?**- Ino era una mujer rubia con cuerpo de infarto y personalidad activa, a simple vista podría hacerse pasar por las típicas rubias de revista, un tanto torpe y hueca más ese perfil no encajaba con ella puesto que era demasiado perspicaz, analítica y franca. El apenas la estaba conociendo, ambos formaban parte del grupo de lectura de la universidad, ella se había apegado a él desde el comienzo pero eso le servía para conocerla más a fondo y saber que jamás se rendiría hasta obtener una respuesta que la satisficiera.

**-a nadie en especial-** dio por terminada la conversación y se dispuso a ir a su primera clase, no es como si tuvieran presión alguna por parte de los asesores, en esa universidad entraban muchos hijos de personas ricas que solo justificaban asistencia y calificaciones con dinero, y los más bajos se rebajaban al sexo.

** -Itachi-sempai es siempre tan frio-**se quejó la chica haciendo un puchero que la hizo parecer niña de kínder.

Itachi Uchiha era el hijo mayor de Fugaku Y Mikoto Uchiha, dueños de la empresa farmacéutica más grande de todo Tokio, tenía dinero para dar y regalar más él no era una persona altiva como se creería por su estatus económico, muy por el contrario era sereno y tranquilo aunque muy inteligente, dentro de su facultad era considerado como un ejemplo a seguir, sus maestros aseguraban no haber visto mejores notas que las de el en toda su carrera como asesores, era el objetivo amoroso de jóvenes y adultas, tanto dentro como fuera de la universidad. Era considerada un genio aun sin proponérselo.

**_ -vaya chiste de genio-_**se burló de sí mismo. El jamás se había caracterizado por ser un don juan, claramente no era un adolescente hormonal en busca de mujeres candente con quienes pasar las noches, sabía perfectamente cómo tratar a una dama, tanto fuera como dentro de la cama mas no era un mujeriego empedernido y mucho menos un joven inexperto, no se asustaba del mundo del sexo ya que era algo que consideraba normal. Sin embargo, a sus 24 años era la primera vez en la que se sentía de esa manera, con la necesidad latente de vigilar a una mujer que seguramente no conocía de su insistencia.

**-nee, Itachi-sempai ¿me estás oyendo?-**la rubia que todo ese tiempo se había dedicado a seguir al mayor de repente topo con la espalda del mismo quién ni siquiera se inmuto al sentir el contacto, se había quedado paralizado, frente a él la viva imagen de la hermosura y el erotismo caminaba a paso lento en su dirección. Ino fijo su mirada en lo que fuera que hubiera cautivado a su acompañante y se encontró con su amiga de infancia, Hinata Hyuga, la chica era de estatura promedio, su piel era blanca y de aspecto suave y cremoso, su cabello negro era largo, sedoso y con destellos azules que la hacían resaltar aún más haciendo contraste con sus grandes y expresivos ojos color luna, lo más peculiar en la anatomía de su amiga era el increíble desarrollo que tenía puesto que sus curvas eran bien pronunciadas y hasta un tanto exageradas a la vista de muchas más que desearían ser como ella. **–hee…-**la siempre feliz expresión de Ino fe sustituida por una de tristeza, dejando escapar un suspiro dejo que su rostro se relajara y que su habitual sonrisa regresara a ella antes de poner en marcha su recién formulado plan. **-¡HINA-CHAAAAAAN!-**grito mientras se dirigía a ella, su acompañante reacciono de su letargo y tras instantes de incredulidad entro en un estado de shock progresivo, todo ante la disimulada mirada de su amiga rubia.

**-I-Ino-san, Buenos d-días…-** la mujer se sonrojo por la escena que su amiga estaba realizando y por haber sido tomada por sorpresa. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz, sintió un estremecimiento recorrer todo su cuerpo.

**-nee, nee Hina ¿nos vamos a clase?-** Ino era centímetros más alta que su amiga por lo que la cohibida Hyuga se veía de alguna forma más atractiva estando al lado de ella. La rubia reflejaba sensualidad en su actuar pero la más pequeña tenía algo más, era algo que no sabía describir, tal vez era eso o tal vez su retorcida mente solo buscaba más formas de hacerla ver aún más hermosa.

**-P-pero yo i-iba a...-**la pequeña Hyuga trato de zafarse de su amiga

**-iras después Hina, se nos hace tarde-**finalizo jalando a la chica en dirección contraria a la que llevaba inicialmente, todo bajo la estricta mirada del Uchiha quien se sentía olímpicamente ignorado por ambas damas. **–ES MIA-**pudo ver como a unos metros más adelante Ino volteaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa cínica para después deletrear esa frase y abrazar aún más fuerte a su amiga.

Itachi lo tomo con cierta gracia, de alguna forma u otra la situación se ponía a su favor, llevaba meses formulando un plan desquiciado, sabía que rompería varias reglas, tanto sociales como morales pero no quería perder a aquella mujer (a la cual irónicamente, no tenía) y ahora que tenía a alguien de la confianza de ella cerca aprovecharía aquella oportunidad. No era un secreto que Ino se sentía atraída por él y lo cierto es que, como todo buen Uchiha sabría cómo sacar ventaja de aquello, si, tal vez era despreciable, pero era un Uchiha y como tal jamás desistía de sus metas, sin importar el costo que tuviera la consecución de las mismas.

...

_"te esperare a la salida, no tardes"_

Era un mensaje simple pero con mucho significado para ella, estaba emocionada puesto que era la primera vez que su sempai le mandaba un mensaje, después de casi dos meses de habérselo dado. Por dentro sospechaba que las cosas no eran como ella esperaba que fueran, Itachi jamás había respondido a los coqueteos de ella, aunque tampoco la había apartado de si como con otras mujeres, tenía muchas dudas pero prefirió dejarlas de lado.

**-Esto es raro viniendo de ti sempai-**dijo de forma coqueta una vez que le dio alcance en la entrada de la universidad

**-tengo una petición que hacerte-**la voz seria del joven no logro incomodarla, en cierto aspecto estaba acostumbrada.

**-¿una petición?-** pregunto, habían llegado al auto del Uchiha quien caballerosamente le abrió la puerta de copiloto, todo ese comportamiento se le hacía extraño en demasía, hace tan solo unas horas batallaba increíblemente mara conseguir su atención y ahora parecía ser el centro de la misma, rememoro rápidamente sus acciones en el día buscando el detonante del cambio y una pequeña reflexión la llevo a sacar sus propias conclusiones.**- ¿t-tiene que ver con Hinata?-**su voz tembló sin que pudiera evitarlo, estaba muerta de nervios, quería saber la respuesta pero al mismo tiempo quería evitarla. Itachi solo se limitó a acelerar aún más la velocidad del auto al mismo tiempo que apretaba el volante.

**-Ino, lo que quiero pedirte es algo que solo tú puedes hacer, tal vez sea difícil para ti asimilar lo que quiero que hagas por mí pero sé que podrás hacerlo-**Itachi detuvo el auto frente a un complejo de apartamentos sumamente elegantes, con rapidez bajo del auto y se colocó al lado de Ino quien había bajado por su cuenta del auto

**-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que podré hacer lo que sea que me pidas?-**pregunto apretando su bolso contra su pecho el cual tenía rato latiendo desenfrenadamente

El joven Uchiha tomo aquella pregunta como su vistoria, utilizo parte de su voluntad en reprimir una sonrisa y con rostro sereno le respondió a la mujer delante del el **–porque sé que estas enamorada de mi-**la simpleza que la rubia percibió en su voz le confirmo que él no estaba mintiendo, conocía acerca de sus sentimientos por él. Se quedó sin habla y un temblor se apodero de sus piernas, por alguna razón el miedo se instaló en su ser y la necesidad de salir huyendo se hacía cada vez más grande. **–Ino, solo acepta ayudarme, puedes confiar en que sabré como recompensarte-**la rubia tembló al notar la repentina cercanía del Uchiha, sintió como una de sus fuertes manos se posesionaba en su cintura mientras que la otra realizaba una suave caricia en su mejilla. Los colores subieron a su rostro de forma precipitada y los nervios se encontraban a flor de piel, de no haber sido sostenida por el de seguro se encontraría en el suelo.

**-y-yo…-**no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase puesto que el hombre había acortado la distancia entre ellos y había sellado sus labios con los suyos. Ino sintió que todo el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a acumularse en un lugar diferente.

El beso subió de intensidad una vez que fue correspondido plenamente por la rubia, se separaban por breves instantes para lograr conseguir oxígeno para sus pulmones e inmediatamente regresaban a su labor. Dentro de ella una tormenta de emociones comenzaba a desatarse, ni en sus sueños más íntimos se imaginó estar de esa manera con el hombre que le gustaba, había perdido completamente consciencia de su entorno físico lo siguiente que supo es que entre besos se habían metido al elevador del edificio, se sentía extraña mas no quería parar por ningún motivo.

**-aah…-**dejo escapar un leve gemido cuando, una vez dentro de uno de los departamentos Itachi se atrevió a explorar su cuerpo, sintió una de sus firmes manos colarse por debajo de la blusa y acariciar uno de sus senos por encima de la tela del sostén. Itachi dejo salir una sonrisa lasciva mientras seguía en su labor de besar y lamer el cuello de la joven, las reacciones de la rubia solo le confirmaba el rumbo positivo que tomaba su plan. Lentamente desabotono su blusa dejando al descubierto la blanca tela del sostén, una vez terminando de quitar la prenda una de sus manos siguió con la labor de acariciar esa zona tan sensible mientras que la otra recorría lentamente el abdomen plano de la chica. Ella por su parte no sabía qué hacer, al contrario de lo que muchas personas creían, jamás había intimado con un hombre por lo que no sabía cómo corresponder a todo el placer que el Uchiha le estaba proporcionando con mucho nerviosismo llevo sus manos a la ancha espalda del hombre y tras breves instantes sintió que la tela le estorbaba en su exploración por lo que de forma torpe procedió a retirar la playera que cubría su bien trabajado torso.

**-mmh…-**el gemido de ella retumbo por toda la habitación, Itachi había comenzado a acariciar su zona íntima con mucha maestría, alternaba entre roces y pellizcos que la hacían perder la cordura. –**I-Itachi…-**no supo en que momento habían terminado sobre la cama del nombrado pero agradecía estar sobre la misma ya que de otra forma habría caído al suelo cuando el hombre introdujo un dedo en ella mientras que con su mano libre amasaba su seno derecho y jugaba con el izquierdo con su boca. **–aaaah…-**su placer aumento cuando introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó a bombear con más fuerza dentro de ella. Itachi por su parte trataba de reprimir las ansias que crecían dentro de él al imaginar en lugar de la rubia al objeto de su obsesión, cada que cerraba los ojos la veía a ella disfrutar bajo su cuerpo en lugar de Ino, se preguntó si los sonidos que saldrían de su boca sería igual o más excitantes que los que profería la rubia, si ella se mojaría con tanta facilidad como ella, si su respiración se tornaría tan dificultosa como la de ella, no podía evitarla, su cuerpo y sus sentidos estaban intoxicados de ella. Un destello cruzo por su mente **_¿y si ella ya había realizado este tipo de cosas antes?_** La simple idea lo encolerizo, después de todo su preciosa princesa no estaba sola, hacía más de medio año que salía con el idiota de Kiba Inuzuka. **–AAAH!...MMMH!...-**los gemidos de la rubia incrementaron al aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas, la ira que el pelinegro estaba reprimiendo la desquitaba en corromper el cuerpo de esa mujer que servía en ese momento como sustituta, se maldijo internamente por pensar en eso justo en ese instante, la molestia entre sus piernas comenzaba a dolerle, la rubia llegaría rápido a su primer orgasmo y él no tenía más opción que imaginarla a _ella_ para poder seguir adelante con lo planeado. Ya más adelante se ocuparía del Inuzuka en caso de que haya profanado el cuerpo de su princesa.

**-AAAAAAH I-ITACHI…-**el primer orgasmo de ella fue abrazador, logro llenar la mano del hombre con el dulce néctar proveniente de una mujer, la erección que tenía ya no se podía disimular e incluso le comenzaba a doler, mientras dejaba que la mujer se recuperara de la primera descarga se quitó su pantalón y su bóxer quedando también el completamente expuesto ante la rubia la cual se sorprendió una vez que pudo enfocarlo correctamente, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de miedo e inseguridad, el contuvo una carcajada, sabia el efecto que causaba en las mujeres ya que todas con las que había estado ponían un rostro similar al ver su hombría en todo su esplendor.

**-Ino, sé que sería injusto detenerme ahora pero… ¿tú eres virgen cierto?- **recobrando la máscara de caballero hizo uso de toda su voluntad para no reír frente a la cara de desconcierto de la joven, la parte final de su plan estaba por consumarse.

**-s-si…-** atino a responder desconociendo el porqué de la pregunta, de lo único que estaba segura es de que ella no quería detenerse.

** -esto no es correcto Ino-** le dio la espalda mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama, Ino aun sin entender también se incorporó y se situó detrás de el a la espera de lo que sea que tuviera que decirle **-debes de hacer esto solo con la persona a quien tu ames, lamento haberte llevado hasta este punto-** la carnada había sido tirada y solo esperaba a que su presa reaccionara adecuadamente.

**-¡p-pero yo si te amo I-Itachi!... no quiero experimentas e-esto con nadie más que c-contigo, te he a-amado desde hace m-mucho tiempo-**el rostro de la rubia se encontraba rojo, había necesitado de todo su valor para poder decir esas palabras. Itachi contuvo otra carcajada, las cosas habían salido justo como lo había planeado. Lentamente volvió a recostar a la rubia sobre la cama y se posicionó encima de ella, con un poco de delicadeza abrió sus piernas y se acomodó en su entrada para después sin miramiento alguno entrar en ella de una sola estocada.

**-AAAAH, P-POR FAVOR D-DETENTE-**el dolor que sintió fue indescriptible, se aferró lo más que pudo a la espalda del hombre, enterrando sus uñas dentro de ella en el proceso, sus paredes no habían terminado de acostumbrarse al intruso cuando Itachi comenzó a moverse dentro de ella.**-d-detente-**su voz sonó menos fuerte más sin embargo el hombre hizo caso omiso, no había tenido muchas oportunidades de estar con una chica virgen pero la sensación que experimentaba era sumamente placentera ya que la rubia era en extremo estrecha y la fricción producida por sus embestidas lograba estimular plenamente su miembro. Ino se acostumbró después de unos minutos a la intromisión dentro de su ser y el dolor inicial comenzó a transformarse en puro placer, Itachi se permitió soltar unos roncos gemidos debido a la excitación que tenía y que era acrecentada por su imaginación, en su mente la chica que se estaba entregando a él no era nadie más que Hinata, la princesa Hyuga.**-aaaaah... m-mas…-**la voz de Ino sonaba desesperada, jamás en su vida había sentido tanto placer y al ser Itachi el que se lo proporcionara se convencía cada vez mas de que lo amaba, ahora no importaba que fuera lo que él le pidiera, lo cumpliría sin poner ni un pero, _haría cualquier cosa que el pidiera, daría cualquier cosa por él, porque lo amaba._ El ritmo de las embestidas aumento, en la habitación solo lograba escucharse el sonido de los cuerpos chocando y los gemidos provenientes de ambas partes. La acción llego a su punto máximo y ambos llegaron a su clímax.

**-I-Itachi…-**una vez que se separaron, Ino se removió para dejarle espacio a Itachi y que este pudiera recostarse en la cama, apenas lograba recuperar su respiración normal pero un poco de consciencia había vuelto a ella y la duda se instaló nuevamente, ahora que estaba segura de que es lo que sentía por el hombre azabache a este solo le quedaba darle la orden de que tenía que hacer, sin importar que fuera estaba segura de que lo cumpliría **-¿c-cual es l-la p-petición que tenías p-para mí?-**el mayor sonrió para sí mismo, se acodo de lado para poder verla directamente a la cara y espero a que ella hiciera lo mismo, luego tomó su barbilla con una de sus manos y la sostuvo sin aplicar presión.

** -Quiero que me ayudes a llegar a ella-**fueron sus palabras, Ino no salía de su shock cuando Itachi sello su trato con un beso.


	2. Chapter 2

Delirio.

**-hmm…-**se removió lentamente, sintió que era cubierta por algo muy fino que se deslizo por su cuerpo al incorporarse, trato de enfocar claramente hacia algún lugar en específico pero su vista se encontraba muy nublada y su cuerpo muy débil por lo que cayó casi al instante de haberse movido debido a un mareo, su cuerpo rebotó sobre lo que ella dedujo era una especie de cama o colchón, trato de levantarse nuevamente hasta que por fin pudo quedar sentada en el centro de la cama, su largo cabello se desplego por toda su espalda y hombros. Llevo una de sus manos hacia su rostro y la cerro una y otra vez frente a sus ojos no pudiendo distinguir claramente la forma de la misma.**- ¿d-donde e-estoy?- **se dijo con voz quebrada, no tenía ningún recuerdo claro y el miedo comenzaba a invadirla.

Pudo percibir el sonido de lo que parecía ser una puerta abriéndose, su corazón se aceleró, su cabeza busco por todos lados la entrada del lugar pero solo logro intensificar su mareo y con movimientos torpes se arrinconó sobre la cama hasta topar con lo que supuso era una pared, su espalda se sentía fría y su vista todavía no terminaba de aclararse, una sombra de negro, muchos centímetros más alta que ella desde esa posición se acercó a paso lento hacia donde ella estaba, sintiéndose indefensa y desubicada se resignó a solo abrazar sus piernas y temblar dejando que el miedo entrara y se apoderara de cada una de sus células.

[…]

"_**-quiero que me ayudes a llegar a ella…-"**_

Esas habían sido sus palabras exactas después de que se entregara a él aquella noche. No pudo evitar sentirse traicionada por su persona cuando escucho la petición y en esos precisos instantes no sabía que pensar de sí misma. En su interior afloraban una serie de sentimientos que _desencadenaban _a otro tipo de sensaciones que jamás imagino llegar a tener. Inseguridad, desconfianza, miedo, envidia, eran algunas de las emociones que se arremolinaban para ganar más espacio dentro de ella.

**-Ino-san ¿se encuentra bien?**- se encontró delante de si una mirada color luna que reflejaba la más pura de las preocupaciones. Sin poder evitarlo se sintió aún más confundida ¿Qué cosa podría conseguir el Uchiha con su amiga que no pudiera conseguir en otro lugar?

**-s-sí, estoy bien Hina… solo estaba pensando **- sonrió nerviosamente. Por dentro todo su ser se sentía sucio, su mente le recriminaba el haber caído tan bajo por la atracción que sentía por un hombre.

.

"_-__**quiero que me ayudes a llegar a ella-**__después de pronunciar tal declaración junto sus labios con los de la rubia que aún no salía de su shock_

_-¡__**d-detente!...-**__no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara al interrumpir el contacto, una parte de ella aun lo estaba disfrutando. Se alejó lo más que pudo de él y trato de cubrir su cuerpo con una sábana mientras que sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos._

_Él se limitó a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama y a observar las acciones de la chica. Ninguno dijo nada por largos minutos que parecieron eternos para ambos._

_-__**eres libre de negarte-**__hablo abandonando la cama y comenzando a recoger su ropa del suelo __**-prometo no decirle a nadie lo que paso esta noche aquí-**__por alguna razón que ella desconocía, el tono de voz que Itachi usaba hacia que su tristeza aumentara, muy dentro de ella quería que le rogara que se quedara.__** -y prometo que jamás se volverá a repetir puesto que tu "amor" por mí no es tan grande como creí que era…-**__las últimas palabras y la forma tan despectiva que uso para referirse al amor de ella fueron el detonante para desatar su llanto, Itachi era frio y sumamente despectivo con ella en esos precisos instantes, no quedaba ni un solo rastro del caballero con el que había estado –__**puedes irte en el momento que quieras-**__ dicho esto se encerró en el baño del departamento dejándola sola en la habitación, lo peor de aquella noche no había sido entregar su cuerpo, lo peor había sido entregar _su corazón, su mente _ y _sucumbir a la duda_."_

_._

-**n-nee… Hina-**la rubia detuvo su caminar, su semblante se veía serio y cansado. Unos pasos más adelante su amiga la miraba con preocupación, el haber sido llamada con un tono tan lúgubre ciertamente era extraño viniendo de una persona que irradiaba alegría y energía por todos sus poros** -¿Qué es el amor?-** el rostro de su amiga se ruborizo al instante, ahora comprendía, aunque fuera a cierta escala el porqué del repentino cambio de su amiga. Ciertamente no imaginaba el grado de gravedad que se escondía detrás de ello.

**-¿e-eh?-**su rubor no hacía más que aumentar al buscar una forma correcta de explicarle a su amiga lo que para ella era el amor**-b-bueno v-veras… el amor e-es… b-bueno como decirlo…e-es algo maravilloso… pero m-más específicamente es…-**tomo un respiro para ver el rostro de su amiga en el cual pudo identificar nuevamente esa expresión vaca **– ¡**_**que torpe! Es la primera vez que ella me pide un consejo y aun así yo… ¡ah debo de ser una pésima amiga!-**_se recrimino mentalmente. Desde que tenía memoria Ino había estado cerca de ella en los mejores y en los peores momentos de su vida, comenzando por la muerte de su madre, en cualquier situación la rubia se las ingeniaba para animarla y hacer que su lado optimista aflorara y de alguna manera sentía que debía de regresarle el favor **–p-perdón Ino-san, no es algo fácil de explicar, el a-amor tiene diferentes implicaciones y diferentes formas de ser m-mostrado que van desde una caricia o un beso hasta s-situaciones más allá de eso-**en este punto el rostro de la pelinegra podría ser confundido con un enorme y maduro tomate- ** amar a alguien es entregarle toda tu confianza y todo tu aprecio, es sentirte capaz de ser lo que sea y hacer lo que sea si esa p-persona te lo pide, en mi opinión el amor puede lograr cualquier cosa-** la Hyuga tenía sus ojos cerrados e inconscientemente jugaba con sus dedos índices mientras daba la explicación, el rubor aun adornaba su rostro y se veía el duro esfuerzo que implicaba para ella dar esa información.

-_**SER O HACER CUALQUIER COSA…-**_ Ino sintió como aquellas palabras taladraban su ya de por sí perturbada mente y sin intercambiar palabra alguna con la Hyuga abandono el lugar. Necesitaba alejarse de todo y _reorientar_ su mente en la dirección correcta antes de tomar una decisión.

[…]

En ningún momento había dejado de abrazar sus piernas tratando de brindarse a sí misma un poco de protección, su visión estaba ahora más clara pero el miedo no la dejaba explorar su entorno, su mente luchaba fuertemente por recuperar sus recuerdos y entender porque motivos había terminado en esa situación. Se percató de que sus vestimentas habían cambiado, vagamente recordaba estar vestida con el uniforme de su escuela y ahora su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por un fino vestido blanco.

Escucho la puerta abrirse nuevamente y ahora con la visión más clara pudo distinguir a la persona que entraba con una bandeja de comida en sus manos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-**¿has dejado de temblar? Estaba a punto de encender la calefacción-**la voz de aquel hombre se le hacía desconocida, al igual que todo su ser. El hombre era alto y de tez bronceada, a leguas se veía que era unos años más grande que ella puesto que su semblante era más maduro, su cabello era negro y largo pero se encontraba recogido en una coleta baja y vestía un traje que lo hacía ver sumamente elegante, más nada de lo anterior aminoraba el miedo que ese ser infundía en la pequeña Hyuga.

**-¿q-que quiere de m-mí?-**su voz fue apenas el eco de un susurro más el hombre pudo escucharla claramente, dejo la bandeja sobre la pequeña repisa que se encontraba junto a la cama, hasta ahora su miedo no le había permitido analizar su entorno pero dándole un rápido vistazo se percató de que todo objeto en esa habitación era demasiado elegante y pudo deducir también, bastante caro, aquella era una habitación que bien podría llegar a ser digna de la realeza.

-**Protegerte, Hinata-**la chica tembló nuevamente al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de aquel hombre desconocido.**-lo único que quiero es que nadie te haga daño.**

Pero ella no creyó en sus palabras, pues en esos momentos el único que tenía poder para dañarla era él.

[…]

Las semanas posteriores a su encuentro con Ino se dio cuenta de que aún no podía prescindir de aquella rubia, su plan había quedado en un punto suspensivo al no tener a la chica de su lado. Necesitaba llevar a cabo la última fase de su plan antes de que empezaran las vacaciones, antes de que él se tuviera que ir del país para estudiar en el extranjero.

-**maldita sea, necesito que me apoye en esto.-**Itachi se encontraba más irritable de lo que normalmente estaba, ninguno de sus compañero se atrevía a acercarse al el por miedo a ser destrozados en el intento.

.

"_Ino-san, no has contestado mis mensajes y no has venido al instituto, estoy muy preocupada, si en algo puedo ayudarte ten por seguro que estaré ahí. ¿Está bien si nos vemos hoy? Creo que te haría bien salir y distraerte un rato. Te quiere Hinata."_

La vibración del celular la saco de su ensimismamiento, hacía semanas que había dejado de ir al instituto, prácticamente después de haber tenido aquella charla con Hinata, se sentía culpable, como si todo lo que le ha pasado hasta ahora no fuera más que su culpa. El _afrontamiento _que le estaba dando a sus actos tal vez no fuera el correcto, porque de un momento a otro su realidad comenzó a distorsionarse, sentía que debía de agradecerle a Itachi por haber estado con ella, sentía que estaba en deuda por lo que había pasado, sentía que le debía un favor enorme. Porque dentro de su mente, la "verdadera" Ino era muy diferente de la que todos conocían, no tenía realmente motivos para estar alegre y la mayor parte del tiempo no contaba con ganas de hacer nada pero se obligaba a ser lo contrario a lo que pensaba con el único y gran objetivo de "encajar"

-_**¿Qué debería hacer?-**_su mente seguía dándole mil vueltas al asunto, amaba a su amiga, era la única persona que no la había traicionado hasta ese entonces, la única que había estado para ella cuando más lo necesitaba pero una parte de ella no podía evitar odiarla, despreciarla por ser ella quien ocupaba un lugar importante en los planes a futuro de su amado.

"_no me he sentido bien últimamente, pero me parece bien, te veo a las 3 en el parque"_

Sabía que su amiga no tenía la culpa de que alguien como Itachi pusiera sus ojos sobre ella, era una mujer perfecta, fina, recatada y humilde aparte de tener un cuerpo privilegiado. La razón por la que había aceptado era porque necesitaba saber que ella no tenía ningún tipo de interés en él.

"_necesito hablar contigo, ven a las 3 al departamento"_

Quería verlo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo ¿en qué momento ese hombre se había apoderado de todo lo que debía ser suyo? Su mente, su consciencia, su razón, su cuerpo, su _voluntad, _todo, absolutamente todo en ella estaba a su merced y odiaba eso con toda su alma. Reviso su reloj, eran las 2:35, el departamento de Itachi quedaba a 20 minutos desde su casa, el parque solo a 15. Tomo sus cosas y las metió desordenadamente en la primera bolsa que encontró disponible, se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y salió disparada de su casa.

[…]

Habían pasado varias horas después de que despertara, solo lograba recordarse a sí misma recibiendo un reconocimiento por aprovechamiento escolar, luego una charla con Ino y después… nada. Era muy frustrante porque al darle más vueltas al asunto la morena terminaba con un enorme y severo dolor de cabeza.

"_**-puedes…-**__Hinata levanto la vista con mucha cautela, aquel hombre no había dicho nada desde hace varios minutos__**-puedes pedir lo que quieras, todo lo que órdenes y desees se te será concedido, solo quiero tu bienestar.-**__termino de hablar. El cuerpo de la chica volvió a temblar, por breves momentos pudo ver los negros ojos del hombre con un brillo bastante peculiar al observarla, le causo inquietud, inseguridad y…miedo._

_-__**por favor…p-por favor déjame h-hablarles- **__su voz era desesperada y con dejes de angustia reluciendo en cada palabra. Si lo que él le dijo era cierto no perdía nada con intentarlo._

_-__**me temo princesa, que no puedo permitirte eso-**__dijo con un tono un poco más fuerte pero no por eso menos amable que al inicio, recalcando sobre todo la palabra "princesa"_

_-__**p-pero u-usted d-dijo...-**__su voz era patidifusa, no es como si realmente hubiera creído que la dejaría hacer tal cosa, si bien aún era una "niña" como muchos la consideraban su padre le había advertido en diversas ocasiones lo que debía de hacer en caso de que su vida corriera riesgo, lo primordial era cooperar y evitar el mayor daño físico tanto como le sea posible._

_**- se lo que dije, pero no es el momento adecuado, tu vida corre peligro. Lo que más me importa es mantenerte a salvo.**_

_Era difícil ver a la pequeña Hyuga perdiendo el control de sus actos y de sus emociones, le había asegurado a aquel hombre que si la dejaba hablar con su padre él pagaría cualquier precio que impusiera más él había asegurado que no le interesaba el dinero y seguía insistiendo en que comunicarse con los suyos no era seguro, supuso que era mentira puesto que al hacer un análisis rápido de la situación no recordaba ninguna advertencia de parte de su padre. Ellos eran ricos, aunque ella jamás había hecho uso de esa riqueza. Sabia los riesgos que implicaba el llevar sobre sus hombros el apellido Hyuga pero era la primera vez que escuchaba que su vida corría peligro." _

**[…]**

"_**-Ella no es tu amiga ¿no lo entiendes? Ella se ha burlado de ti todo este tiempo ¿has puesto atención a cómo te mira? Te ve con Lastima, siempre te ha visto como una inferior, eso es lo que hacen los Hyuga, ellos creen que por su estatus social pueden tratar a los demás como se les dé la gana.-" **_

Se sintió furiosa consigo mismo por haber caído en la trampa de la cruel Hyuga, dentro de ella las palabras de Itachi iban rebobinando sus memorias y ahora podía ver claramente, cosas a las que jamás les había dado importancia, pequeños gestos, acciones y palabras que no habían tenido sentido pero que ahora eran más claras que el agua, su supuesta amiga la había utilizado, había jugado con su mente y ella había terminado como su peón, el perrito faldero que siempre acudía cuando lo pedía su ama.

** -**_**maldita seas**_**- **se dijo a si misma mientras sonreía falsamente hacia el estrado, donde Hinata se encontraba recibiendo un reconocimiento. Ahora comprendía los motivos de las acciones de Itachi, entendía por qué se había acerco más a ella al enterarse de su relación con la Hyuga, quería _protegerla_, quería alejarla del mal que Hinata representaba y ella había dudado, aunque ahora se _adaptaba_ perfectamente a los planes del Uchiha puesto que se sentía en deuda por haber puesto sus acciones en tela de juicio cuando el solo quería un bien para ella.**-felicidades Hina-** la abrazo una vez que la morena terminara de bajar del estrado. Sintió su cuerpo arder como si hubiera tenido contacto con algo toxico, y dentro de su mente Hinata era eso en algún sentido. **–me gustaría hablar contigo de algo importante.-**dijo aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

Itachi observaba desde lejos las acciones de su cómplice, le había resultado extremadamente fácil llevar a Ino a la aceptación de su falsa teoría, la rubia era una persona con mente débil y autoestima baja lo cual la hacía fácil de manipular. Por ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que la última parte de su plan se viera completada. **–**_**Ya es hora.-**_se dijo al ver como la rubia y su princesa salían del campo de visión de la gran multitud que había asistido a la ceremonia de graduación.

.

lo último que Hinata recordaba era la sonrisa de Ino, una sonrisa que carecía de sentido, sus labios rosas curvándose dejando escapar una oración que su memoria no lograba reacomodar todavía, la angustia creciente en su pecho al saberse en una situación desconocida y el negro de la inconciencia al quedarse dormida.

-**Ino-san…-**la preocupación la golpeo nuevamente, su amiga estaba con ella en el momento del secuestro ¿la habrían lastimado? ¿La tendrían también de rehén? Miles de dudas que incrementaban sus dolores de cabeza acudieron ante la sola mención de su amiga. Rogaba a cielo, mar y tierra, a cualquier dios que tuviera a bien escucharla que nadie más aparte de ella se encontrara en esa situación desesperante.

"_**-desaparece, Hinata Hyuga.-"**_

La sonrisa de Ino era vacía, aparentemente carente de emociones mas solo ella era consciente de la satisfacción que le daba el haber firmado la "sentencia de muerte" de la pequeña Hyuga.

…

**Pequeñas aclaraciones:**

**Las palabras ****subrayadas**** citan a las fases del síndrome de Estocolmo doméstico, también conocido como síndrome de la mujer maltratada. **

**Si tienen alguna duda o comentario pueden hacérmelo llegar a través de los reviews.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Annie**

**Hiromi katsuki**

**zoe D. Owen**

**Invader Zam**

**Kds**

**Blacklady Hyuuga**

**Rociio Uchiha**

**Fumis**

**Diana Marcela-Akemi**

**AntoniaCifer**

**FlorItachiUchiha**

…

**Gracias por leer~~.**


End file.
